Cambio por error
by Janne Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Ron tienen 5 años de casados y su relación va en picada porque no han podido tener hijos, Hermione decide hacerse una inseminación, en el nuevo banco de espermas donde trabaja su amiga luna, que pasará si Luna por equivocación, le pone esperma del Príncipe de Slytherine. Ron aceptara ser padre de un Malfoy, Malfoy dejara a su hijo con los Weasly? descúbrelo
1. 1 Difícil decisión

Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo 1.- Dificil decisión

-Gracias por el té Ginny, y por quitarme los tortosoplos Luna (esto lo dijo lo más convincente que pudo, seguía sin entender porque su amiga se inventaba estos animales)no se que haría sin ustedes,son las mejores amigas que pudiera tener.

-Realmente estabas mal cuando llegamos que ha hecho el tarado de mi hermano esta vez.

-No es que me halla hecho algo, es solo que no se cuándo puedo contar con el, se ha ido Ginny, ni siquiera me busco para despedirse, llegue y había una nota en el refrigerador, mírala tu misma, no se ni donde esta Por Merlin.

_Hermione, me tuve que ir de último momento a buscar una célula de mortífagos que se han localizado en..., bueno no te puedo decir donde, pero si que me tardare un poco en regresar espero que no tanto como la última vez. TQM Ron Weasly_

-No lo puedo creer si que es idiota, a mi Harry me hace eso y lo mato.

-Eso no es todo

-Lo sabía, veo en ti, que estas insegura, pero puedes contar con nosotras, incluso te podría prestar alguno de mis Grindilous para que te ayuden.

-Gracias Luna, Bueno si recuerdan que estoy llenado a chequeos últimamente porque no me eh sentido del todo bien y no me puedo embarazar, pues lo que pasa es que fui con el doctor y bueno..

_Flashback_

_-Granger, tome asiento por favor_

_-Gracias, y ¿entonces, se puede saber que es tan malo, para que tengas esa cara?, vamos Tom ha sido mi Doctor desde antes de ser una señorita, y nunca habías sido tan seco, así que anda dímelo de una vez._

_-Esta bien Hermione,mira según lo que tu misma me has contado, y el estudio y el eco que hemos hecho, temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti, aunque todavía hay algo por hacer, así que no te tires a llorar hasta que acabe de hablar, vale?_

_-De acuerdo, sólo trata de no dar muchos rodeos, que me estas poniendo nerviosa._

_-Querida, lo que tu tienes es endometriosis, y lamento decírtelo pero por lo que ha estado pasando contigo temo decirte que es muy poco probable que te embaraces de la forma tradicional._

_-¿Qué quieres decir de la forma tradicional?_

_-Mira lo que quiero decir es que para poder darte mayor oportunidad de un embarazo, debemos hacer una fecundación in vitro, me sigues?_

_-Si, se de lo que me hablas,¿pero no podría seguir sólo intentando?_

_-Lo que pasa es que todas las damas tiene una cantidad de óvulos destinados, y los tuyos ya no son muchos, de hecho no siempre ovulas cuando deberías, de hecho yo te diría que debemos sacar unos cuantos óvulos y congelarlos, y empezar el tratamiento cuanto antes si quieres embarazarte._

_-Oh por Merlin, lo que pasa es que las cosas no están tan bien con Ronald, no se cómo vaya a reaccionar._

_-Mira te voy a dar este consejo en base a mi experiencia como medí mago y por el tiempo que tengo de conocerte, las oportunidades que tienes de quedar embarazadas son mínimas, así que considera si le darás gusto a Ronald esta vez, el debe entender que esto no lo hace menos hombre, y que es para que tu puedas ser madre de su hijo o hijos, también es necesario que el se haga un examen, y ten este folleto que dice los pros y contras del procedimiento, Mione, según los estudios, este mes si hubo ovulación, así que tienes 2 días para tomar la decisión y si no tendremos que esperarnos a que vuelvas a ovular y no podremos asegurar nada._

_Fin del flash black_

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, no se ni cuando va a regresar, y si esta es mi última oportunidad para embarazarme, estoy desesperada- Y Hermione empezó a sollozar, y en cuanto se sintió rodeada del abrazo de sus amigas su llanto se intensifico.

Luna con su pacífica voz, fue la que le trajo algo de calma, y Ginny le dio la razón.

-Mione, tu siempre hazl sido una mujer madura, excelente amiga y esposa, pero no porque necesites tener un hombre a tu lado, sino porque así lo has decidido, ahora es momento de que decidas que es lo que quieres, y si lo que quieres es un hijo, deberás poner tus necesidades en primer lugar, cosa que nunca haces por complacer a los demás.

-Sobre todo a Ron, sé que es mi hermano, pero es un verdadero idiota contigo, nada le costaba acompañarte al Doctor y poner de su parte, sabe que un hijo es lo que deseas desde hace tiempo.

-Si Ginny, pero ni modo que le robé su bueno ya sabes su semilla, ósea como me voy a seminario si no coopera, ni siquiera esta aquí.

-Nadie dijo que tenía que ser su semilla, dijo Luna, y Hermione y Ginny voltearon a verla con cara de susto.

- ¿Estas diciendo que le sea infiel?

-No claro que no, podrías buscar un donador de esperma, yo trabajo en uno que sólo tiene donadores magos, pero eso sólo claro si estas segura del paso a seguir, ahora debo irme, Theo no tardará en llegar a casa. (así es chicas aquí Luna esta casada con Theodore Nott)

-Salúdalo de mi parte y gracias por todo Luni

-Claro Mione, duerme un poco veras como se aclaran tus ideas.

-Mione, yo también debería irme, Harry no tarda en llegar y tengo que pasar por James y Albus a la madriguera, crees que estarás bien, ¿no quieres irte a la casa con nosotros?

-No gracias Ginny, ya me tranquilice, ahora tengo mucho que pensar.

-Descansa y sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyo.

-Gracias chicas.

oOOOOOo

Harry llego a su casa y vio atareada a su esposa, así que fue directo a ver a sus hijos, James estaba cenando y Albus balbuceaba en su corral.

-Mmm James como estas campeón, ¿esta rica tu cena?

-Giuu Albus creo que alguien se esta echando a perder.

-Ahh Hombres, incapaces de cambiar un pañal, dámelo lo limpiare en este instante.

-no Ginny no te preocupes yo lo cambio, sólo jugaba con Albus, ¿ah pasado algo que te tenga tan irritada?, ¿Vienes de ver a Hermione cierto?

-Lo siento Harry, es que si vengo estresado, todo es culpa del idiota de mi hermano, como sabes que fui a ver a Hermione.

-Hablé con Ron esta mañana, antes de que se apuntará a la misión.

-Ese idiota miserable, algún día Hermione se dará cuenta que el es el que pide ir a las misiones y lo dejara.

-Lo mismo le dije, pero el esta bien confiado.

Flashback

-Ron entiende siempre te apuntas a las misiones, estas descuidando a Hermione

-Harry es que es desgastaste estar en casa, discutimos por lo mismo del bebé, ella no entiende nos casamos jóvenes por Merlin, apenas si tenemos 25 años, y ella esta desesperada por un hijo, pues lo siento pero yo aún no estoy preparado, nos hará bien este tiempo para pensar.

-Ron cuando te des cuenta de todo lo que ella sacrifica por ti, espero no sea demasiado tarde, además tener un hijo es toda una bendición.

-Si Harry como tu digas, ahora iré por mis cosas al apartamento, nos vemos después, cuida la por mí.

Fin de Flashback

-Harry vamos a cenar y te cuento lo que me ha contado Mione.

-Claro Ginny huele delicioso


	2. 2 Responsabilidades

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin

* * *

_-Hey, pero si es el Príncipe de las Serpientes, el Señor no necesito de nadie, Lord quiero vivir la vida a mi modo, ¿pero, que te trae por aquí, a que le debo el honor de tu visita?_

_-Padre, vaya veo que no has perdido tu humor, vengo al cumpleaños de mi madre, he recibido su lechuza_

_-Yo pensé que vendrías más bien vendrías a aceptar mis condiciones para que descongele tu cuenta en Gringotts, pero veo que me equivoco._

_-Padre, ya te eh dicho que no me voy a casar, además no me ha ido mal, puedo vivir cómodo con lo que gano._

_-Si, pero no estas considerando que esto afecta también a tu madre_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Ya lo sabes si al cumplir 21 no estas casado la herencia pasara al siguiente Black y en este caso pasaría a manos de Ted Lupin._

_-Si eso ya lo sé y no me importa._

_-Tambien deberías saber que la parte de la herencia de tu madre incluida su cuenta de Gringotts y esta mansión dejaría de ser suya, para pasar a manos de la cuidadora de Teddy,_

_-Y como sabrás Teddy no tiene ningún familiar, así que no veo el problema._

_-Draco no se dónde te has metido, pero necesitas saber que Harry Potter es su padrino y pidió la custodia tan pronto Andromrda murió._

_-No entiendo como es posible que le den la herencia sí los desheredaron por no ser sangre puras._

_-Tuvimos que aceptarlos dentro de la familia, si pongo que porque tu madre se sentía culpable de lo que hizo Bella._

_- Y en todo caso porque me tengo que casar con Grengrass porque no con quien yo decida._

_-Porque eso afianzaría nuestros negocios, además ninguna otra chIVA de nuestro circulo social, esta disponible o dispuesta._

OOooOo

-Debes estar bromeando Dragón, ni siquiera sabía que estabas de regreso en casa de tus padres, y ahora resulta que quieres que trabaje en tu contrato prenupcial.

-No seas idiota Nott, eso le dirás a mi padre, pero lo que realmente me interesa es que busques un escape, no me quiero casar con Astoria es insufrible,apenas supo que llegue se instaló en un cuarto de huéspedes y no me deja en paz.

-Déjame revisarlos, mmmm pues parece que dejaron algunas cláusulas sueltas,mon dice nada de hijos antes del matrimonio

-Pues es que sabes que nunca me dejarían tener un hijo sin casarme, y yo tampoco lo haría.

-No será que lo que pasa es que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella.

-Ella nunca será para mi Nott, yo mismo me cerre esa puerta, y nadie más ha logrado quitármela de la cabeza, he viajado para alejarme de ella, estudie medimagia a pesar de que tengo los negocios familiares para ocupar mi cabeza, inclusive hice estudios acerca de la genética de la magia y ayude a Luna a poner ese absurdo banco de esperma mágico, nada me ha alejado ni un poco de lo que siento por ella, créeme que me da igual con quien me case porque mi corazón no será para nadie más, sólo que quiero alguien que al menos sea soportable, y que no me quiera sólo por mi dinero.

-Te entiendo hermano, sabes a veces pienso que debiste decirle las cosas, ella no es tan feliz como piensas, además ustedes se llevan medianamente bien, si no fuera por tu morboso gusto de hacerla enojar, esto otra cosa sería.

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reír Nott, no es nada morboso, es sólo que es tan apasionada en lo que le gusta, y no importa lo que yo le diga, ella siempre me llevaría la contraria, es un viejo hábito que adquirimos en Hogwarts.

-Bueno hermano, debo irme, quede de pasar por Luna para ir a comer, me llevo estos papeles y los reviso.

-Gracias hermano, ah por cierto este paquete es para Luna, dile que sólo por ser ella, acepto este tipo de favores, y que se deshaga de la muestra al terminar su estudio.

-Es una muestra para su estudio, que asco Malfoy, llévala tu mismo.

-No seas infantil Nott, mi muestra esta dentro de un frasco que ella me envió, y no te pasara nada al tocar el paquete, y además no creo que quieras que Luna se entere que no quieres llevárselo.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, me voy, espero que no se me pegue nada, jaja ya relajate estoy jugando, oye ¿leíste el profeta el día de hoy?

-Sabes que no leo el periódico

-Ten, creo que hay algo que podría interesarte, nos vemos Draco.

_**En Seguimiento al incendio ocurrido en el archivo del ministerio, el ministro Kingsley confirmó, que todos los matrimonios o nacidos de 6 años a la fecha, tendrán que ir a corroborar que sus actas no se hayan quemado y de lo contrario tendrán que volver a llenar las actas correspondientes.**_

-Oh Merlin, esto debe ser una señal, definitivamente debo aprovecharla, un Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere.

oOOOOo

-Luni, ya estoy aquí, Draco mando lo que le pediste para tu estudio:

-Oh Theo, gracias puedes dejarlo ahí, que bueno que llegas, crees que puedas esperarme una media hora, tendré una última paciente, me confirmo de ultimo minuto.

-Claro, sabes que no hay problema, quieres que te ayude a preparar la sala.

-No lo se Theo, la verdad se que ella, quiere mucha discreción y no se sí se sentirá cómoda contigo aquí.

-Entonces me iré a..

-Hola Theo, no es necesario que vayas, se que puedo contar con tu discreción.

-Mione, hola, ya sabes que discreción es mi segundo nombre, así que Luna voy preparando todo?

- Si cariño, Hermione como te dije cuando hablamos, tienes la opción de ver según las características al donante, o con un rápido estudio puedo sacar un donante al azar que sea compatible con tu personalidad.

-Gracias Luna, la verdad me gustaría sólo que no fuera un donante. Local, no quisiera ver en mi hijo o hija la cara de algún conocido, imagínate eso si sería un escándalo.

-No hay problema, y creo que tengo el donante perfecto para tí, voy por la muestra, mientras pasa al consultorio no tardo.

OOooOO

-Theo, me puedes ayudar a alcanzar la muestra en ese estante, no alcanzo.

-¿Quieres decir que Weasly no será el donante?

-Es algo largo de explicar, pero resumiéndolo el se fue sin siquiera discutirlo,y esta podría ser su última oportunidad de ser madre.

-Ten aquí está la muestra, quieres que te ayude en algo más, no sólo cuídame la mientras reviso el hechizo para hacerlo, no tardo.

Entonces Draco, como buen abogado y sobre todo como buena serpiente vio la oportunidad de ayudar tanto a su amigo, como a Hermione que tanto lo había apoyado a entender a Luna, cambió los frascos, rezando a Merlin que Luna no se molestara si se llegase a enterar y de otra forma, esperaba que lo considerara un error, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta si quedaría embarazada, pero si Weasly no se molestaba en estar al lado de su mujer, le daría una oportunidad a su casi hermano de ser feliz, esperaba que no la desperdiciara esta vez.

oOOOo

-Mione, quieres que te llevemos a tu casa, o mejor aún nos acompañas a cenar.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero estoy agotada, quisiera descansar.

-Es un efecto secundario del hechizo, hace que quieras descansar para que el tratamiento siga su curso.

- Bueno entonces no se diga más, esta noche nos acompañarás a cenar, puedes descansar en la recámara de huéspedes mientras esta la cena, me sentiría más agusto si no te quedarás sola el día de hoy.

-Theo tiene razón Mione, queremos cuidarte hoy es viernes, mañana es día de chicas y toca en mi casa así que podemos aprovechar

-Gracias chicos, es bueno saber que cuento con ustedes.

-Solo denme unos segundos tengo que dejar unas cosas en mi oficina, y nos vamos

Theo garabateo una nota se la puso a su lechuza

-Entregala en su mano, es urgente y confidencial.

OOooOoO

Draco venía llegando de volar en escoba, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse, había recorrido los jardines y el lago de la mansión, y es que su madre lo había reñido por ser tan descortés y no bajar a desayunar con Astoria, pero es que era insufrible, lo único bueno es que ella se había ido a su casa, según ella tenía mucho que preparar para cuando se anunciará su compromiso y quería estar lista, claro que eso no pasaría si el pudiera evitarlo.

El ruido de una lechuza en su ventana lo distrajo, se acercó a abrirle la puerta, esta le tendió la pata y le picoteó cariñosamente la mano.

-Ah, así que me tienes cariño, eh? Espero que no sea porque te concierto dándote premios como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts; anda sabes donde esta el plato con premios, ve y sírvete pequeña.

_Malfoy:_

_Mi casa 8:30 no dilates, trae el vino y unas flores._

_Ademas tienes que decir que festejamos tu regreso,_

_ después te explico, no tengo tiempo._

_Nott_

-Vaya con Nott, enserio que esta misterioso, pero apenas si tengo tiempo de arreglarme e ir por lo que me ha pedido.

oOOOOo

-Theo, me ha llegado una carta del ministerio, tenemos que ir a la revisión de archivo el Lunes, parece que nuestra acta de matrimonio se dañó un poco y vamos a tener que volver a firmar.

-A primera hora estamos ahí cariño, no te dejaría escapar.

-No me escaparía, jajaja

-Espero que les gusté la Lasaña, Zabini me ha dado la receta.

-Se ve delicioso Theo

-No lo dices muy animada, y sientes bien pequeña.

-Si, es sólo que sabes tengo miedo Ron no me ha llamado, a mi también me ha llegado el citatorio de ministerio, y no he podido agendar porque no se cuándo regresará, y ahora que sepa que me embarace a sus espaldas, no se cómo reaccionará.

-Pequeña, ni aún permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino.

-Esquilo de Eleusis, muggle eh?

-Si, tome el último año como optativa Muggles, para estar cerca de esta bella señorita, de hermosos ojos azules.

Knock knock

-¿Esperamos visitas, Luna?

-No Theo

-Yo,voy

-No Mione, déjame tu debes descanzar

-Vamos estoy ya aquí en la puerta.

-Draco?

-Hola buenas noches, ¿interrumpo algo?

Hermione pudo apreciar lo mucho que había cambiado Draco, tenía el pelo más corto, la espalda más ancha, definitivamente estaba mucho más atractivo, pero que demonios Hermione, tu pensando esto, estas casada, bueno no evita que pueda ver el menú.

Ah Draco casi se le desencaja las mandíbula al ver a Hermione tan bella, tan mujer, definitivamente Nott lo quería torturar.

-Claro que no hermano, pasa, tenemos lasaña, ¿te quedas a cenar?

-Claro que si, traje vino y ranas de chocolate para Luna, se que son tus favoritas, Granger lástima que no supiera que ibas a estar aquí, si no hubiera traído nieve de vainilla.

-No se cómo lo sabes, pero no te preocupes, no tengo mucho apetito hoy.

-Ah no de eso nada, debes comer,me tarde mucho en preparla, Dragón porque no me acompañas a la cocina para acabar de servir la cena, mientras ustedes pónganse cómodas.

-Nott, eres un genio, como lograste que viniera a cenar.

-Ya te enterarás, solo quiero que sepas que espero y no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

-Así será, así será.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, voy a tratar de publicar más seguido, pero es que todavía no decido bien como seguir la historia para que sea más atractiva para ustedes, espero sus reviews**


	3. 3 Un Nuevo Malfoy

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos son de. J.K. Rowling, pero la trama si es mía.

* * *

-Jajaja, Malfoy no lo puedo creer, entonces dices que la mamá quedo con el pelo azul por todo 1 mes.

-Vamos Hermnione, llámame Draco y si, fue todo un lío, no hubo hechizo, opción, o remedio que pudiéramos darle, estábamos resignando nos cuando milagrosamente al mes simplemente se desvaneció, fue un brote de magia por parte del bebé, pero no encontramos la cura, nos traía de cabeza el caso.

-Draco, lo siento es que estoy acostumbrada a llamarte Malfoy, pero tenme paciencia, tratare de recordarlo vale?, y del caso, yo me hubiera vuelto loca consultando en los libros, no puedo creer que no hubiera pasado antes.

-Vaya Dragón, no te imagino de medimago, y menos haciendo trabajo benéfico por todo Inglaterra, oye Luni, te parece si vamos a preparar algo de café mientras te ayudo a recoger los platos, para que sigamos platicando.

-Deja que yo la ayude Theo, para agradecerles su hospitalidad.

-Para nada, te estamos cuidando, así que Malfoy, hazme favor de llevarte a esta jovencita contigo a la sala, estoy seguro que le encantará escuchar la historia de cómo aprendiste a usar ese aparatejo muggle, que nos enseñaste a Blaise y a mi la última vez.

-Jajaja, ¿hablas de la computadora?

-Si, es genial en verdad puede organizar los casos en eso, y después encontrar todo más rápido.

-No puedo creerlo Draco Malfoy usando un aparato creado por mugres, bueno el térmico correcto sería electrónico.

-Hey, porque es tan difícil de creerlo-Dijo Draco con un resentimiento fingido.- además que ciertas cosas muggles, tienen su encanto y hay otras que no acabo de entender.

-¿como que?- Hermione, se empezaba a sentir un poco adolorada, pero por primer vez en meses tenía una plática entretenida, y no quería dejarla, quería saber que tanto sabía Draco de los muggles, le emocionaba poder darle la información que le faltaba para que comprendiera más a los muggles.

-Pues por ejemplo las veces que he ido a bares muggles, las chicas me dan papeles con unos cifras, o porque les gustan las películas que causan miedo, o de donde sacaron que los duendes son lindos y porque los ponen en su jardines.

-jajaja, hay Draco, voy a despejarte las dudas, te parece?

-Me harias un enorme favor-_Oh por Merlin, se ve tan bella las pecas, sus ojos con ese lindo brillo, sus labios que sabor tendrán, oh por favor eres un Malfoy, comportaré como tal, deja de pensar tantas cursilerías._

-pues mira los números, son para que pudieras llamarlas por teléfono y salir con ellas, las películas de terror, pues es cuestión de gustos, yo la verdad prefiero una buena película romántica_(aunque hace años que no veo alguna, porque a Ron no le gustan)_supongo que es porque les gusta sentir la adrenalina, y los nomos o duendes, no tengo idea, jaja es cuestión de gusto, en mi casa no teníamos ese tipo de decoración.

-Vaya Luna, pero puedes creer esto, Malfoy y Granger teniendo una conversación sobre duendes civilizadamente en nuestra sala.

-Basta Theo, ellos son lo suficientemente civilizados para hablar cualquier tema; Mione, te sientes bien, estas un poco pálida.

-Si Luna, no te preocupes, sólo un poco mareada, creo que debería ir a acostarme.

-Claro, te acompaño, para mostrarte el cuarto de invitados, chicos no tardo.

-Adiós Draco, fue bueno verte, y si tienes más dudas muggles, envíame una lechuza.

-Adiós Hermione, descansa y claro, te mandaré una lechuza con mis dudas.-_ Te mandaré una lechuza, de verdad si eres un idiota egoísta, ella se siente mal y tu no te diste cuenta, que buen medí mago eres, se siente tan mal que no regresara a su casa._

-Basta Malfoy, no te estés atormentando, idiota egoísta siempre lo haz sido, pero era difícil que te dieras cuenta que se siente mal, es muy buena disimulando cosas, sólo que Luna la conoce muy bien, y no regresará a su casa porque la comadreja se fue de misión y estaría sola.

-Vaya vaya Nott, no sabías que usar Legremancia en un amigo es de mala educación, jaja.

-Creeeme que lo sé, es sólo que tienes una cara terrible, jaja

-Claro que no, mi cara es uno de mis mejores atractivos, este o no preocupado.

-Todo un Malfoy, nunca cambiarás, jaja

-Theo, ahora más que nunca necesito que deshagas ese contrato, quiero conquistala, debí luchar por ella hace años, y no pienso desaprovechar mi oportunidad.

-Créeme amigo, que si todo sale como quiero para el Martes a más tardar estará resuelto.

-Oh por Merlin, si es así, te juro que te regalo mi Saeta de Fuego 2000

-Hermano, te la voy a cobrar, jajaja, nos vemos mañana supongo?

-¿Seguira aquí?

-Hasta el Lunes

-Aquí nos vemos entonces

OOooOo

-Muchas gracias Luna, no tienes que preocuparte, es sólo cansancio, y siento un poco adolorado el abdomen, eso es todo.

-Eso es normal, te daría algo, pero es mejor no tomar opciones por sí llegaras a estar embarazada, que es lo más probable.

-¿ Y eso cuando lo sabremos?

-Con el método mágico, para el Lunes lo sabremos, y ahora a descansar, cualquier cosa mi recámara está al finalizar el pasillo.

-Gracias Luna, hasta mañana.

Hermione, se quedo pensando un rato más en lo mucho que había cambiado Draco, quien diría que podían tener una conversación sin gritarse, era tan agradable una vez que lo conocías bien, además que ahora ya no era ese niño alto, con porte aristocrático, pegado a las faldas de su padre, más bien se había convertido en un hombre independiente, con un cuerpo de Dios y unos ojos mercurio que antes le habían parecido tan fríos, ahora eran cálidos, no pudo evitar también pensar en Ron y en su situación, hace más de un año que peleaban por todo, y aunque tenían muy buenas reconciliaciones, ella seguía pensando si la opción de casarse había sido la mejor, y así se fue quedando dormida.

Y_ ahí estaba ella, tomando entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente mientras ella le cantaba una canción, tan pequeño,tan fragil, sólo que ese pequeño no era pelirrojo, y no tenía,los ojos de Ron, ese pequeño bebé errar tan Rubio como el sol, y su rostro le reflejaba tanta calma, que podía pasarse horas viéndolo, absorbiendo su aroma, aroma a bebé, tan puro y cuando abrió sus ojos eran grises, era tan Malfoy, y eran hermosos, pero porque soñaba ella con el bebé de Malfoy._

-Hermione abrió los ojos, definitivamente verlo después de tanto tiempo y tan cambiado, le había afectado tanto que lo veía reflejado en sus sueños.

Se levantaba temprano era un viejo hábito que no podía evitar, decidió que antes de bañarse prepararía el desayuno para todos, una buena taza de café y unos panqueques con miel, eso y un poco de fruta, así que puso manos a la obra, estaba ya preparando el tercer panqueque cuando escucho que se activaba la red flu, pero no quiso asomarse para no entrometerse, por lo que siguió preparando los panqueques.

-Mmm.. Huele muy bien, veo que además de ser la bruja mas lista de la generación, además eres buena en la cocina.

-Buenos días Malfoy, si quieres acompáñame a desayunar, Theo y Luna, no ha bajado aún.

-No han de tardar, Theo me invito hoy a unirme a jugar Quidditch con unos amigos, pero creo que te acompañare mientras bajan.

-Ten, mira aquí esta el primero y yo me serviré también junto con fruta y un poco de miel.

-Enserio te quedaron deliciosos

-Gracias Draco, que bueno que te gustaron, quiere decir que no he perdido el toque, generalmente no los como, pero ahora tenía unos antojos irrefrenables de hotcakes, y sabes que lo haría aún mejor

-JUGO DE MANZANA VERDE! (Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo)

-Es raro que lo digas era mi desayuno favorito antes de entrar a Hogwarts, los Elfos me lo preparaban todo el tiempo, sólo que los tuyos saben aún mejor.

-Vaya a Vaya Luni, crel que sigo dormido, estoy viendo imaginabas a estos dos tomando el desayuno y platicando, en nuestra cocina.

-Jaja, hermano tienes que probar esto, es un manjar que ha preparado Hermione.

-Y tu tienes que cambiarte, toma, aquí está un uniforme que me han mandado, con tu número.

-No tardo, voy a cambiarme.

-Chicas porque no nos acompañan al juegos, será divertido, además habra una reunión al final.

-Me parece excelente idea Theo, tu que dices Hermione, como amaneciste el día de hoy?

-Claro que iré Luna, hoy amanecí bien, y creo que después de ahí ya podré pasarme. Mi departamento, el dolor que sentía ayer ha disminuido.

-Hey chicos estoy listo.

-Pues entonces terminemos de desayunar para irnos.

oOOOoo

-Hermione cuidado!- Hermione alcanzo a ver la bluder que venía a toda velocidad, cuando

-CRACK! - la bludger se impactó en un cuerpo delante del suyo,sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y giraban de tal forma que cayo encima de el, mandándolos a ambos al piso de las gradas

-¿Están bien?

-Si, gracias Draco, ¿Y tu?,

-Mejor que nunca- Este comentario hizo que Hermione se pusiera tan roja como una Weasly

-Draco la Snitch, esta enredada en tu cabello- Y Hermione paso suavemente su mano por el cabello de Draco y le entrego la snitch

-Si, venia buscándola cuando vi que la bludger venía hacia acá.

-Gracias, por evitar el impacto

-No ha sido nada

-Enserio ha sido una suerte que no te haya dado la bludger, un poco más y habrías terminado con un chichón en la cabeza, deben ser los tortosoplos los que la desviaron, suelen hacer travesuras.

-jaja no te preocupes con esta cantidad de pelo, no se notaría, jajaja,¿oigan van a seguir abrazados ahí recostados en las gradas?

-Perdón, Draco yo lo siento-Hermione acepto la mano de Theo y se levantó, no comprendía que le pasaba al ver a Draco tan cerca, sus ojos parecían hipnotizarla, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, que había olvidado por completo en que posición se encontraban, y por Merlin ella estaba casada, aunque el idiota de su marido no se dignara a aparecer para volver a firmar esa estúpida acta.

-Perdonarán a mi esposo el gracioso, hace chistes para aliviar la tension.

-Luna, no tienes de que preocuparte se que Theo no lo hizo con mala intención.

-Ojalá y mis hijos no saquen mi pelo.

-Hablando de eso, tienes que descansar, y por lo visto Draco, tu tienes que revisarte ese hombro.

-Oh por Merlin Draco, te lastimo la bludger.

-si, no es nada, tengo un poco de opción cura huesos en casa, nos vemos después.

-Espera Draco te acompaño, Luni váyanse a casa las alcanzo más tarde.

Una Rita Skettler escuchaba todo transformada en Catalina desde una de las gradas.

-Mmm así que la Señorita Hermione Granger esta embarazada, y por la forma en que se tocan y la,manera en que el Señor Malfoy la protegió,seguramente el es el padre, tendré que juntar más información,seguramente me ganare un premio a la mejor nota con este notición.

oOOo

-Draco, deja ya de dar vueltas y tomate de una vez la poción.

-Nott, enserio porque te gusta torturarme, me haces creer que tengo una oportunidad con ella, y ella ya hizo su vida y hasta tendrá un hijo de la zanahoria.

-No adelantes conclusiones, no es como parece y si todo se resuelve el Lunes mismo vas a solucionar lo de tu herencia y si no me equivoco lo de Hermione también.

-Nott no se que estas planeando, pero más véase que funcione, mi padre me ha advertido que los Grengass llegan el lunes porque estarán arreglando los papeles y el día viernes es la cena de compromiso.

_Flashback_

_Gracias a Nott habia pasado la mejor noche de mi vida en años, no importa que tan sólo fuera una cena, tan sólo con verla, no recordaba lo perfecta que era, oír su timbre de voz en una platica civilizada, cuando se sonrojaba, Oh por Merlin, definitivamente no se cómo he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella._

_Tan absorto venía en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que al entrar por red flu, mi madre me esperaba en el despacho._

_-Tan enojado estas cariño, ¿que no piensas saludarme?_

_-Madre, no te habia visto, lo siento, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Esperarte, quería hablar contigo, y tengo unos minutos antes de que tu padre venga._

_-Te escucho madre. -Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón, junto a ella._

_-Draco, se que tu padre te dijo, no me interrumpas, cariño busca tu felicidad, se que ella no es para tí, aprendí mucho de lo que te hemos forzado a hacer y casi te pierdo, no lo haré una vez más, te amo demasiado solo quiero que seas feliz._

_La puerta del despacho se abrio, y dejo ver a Lucius._

_-Cissy cariño, dame unos momentos con nuestro hijo,mes hora de que descanses._

_-Claro, Draco hasta mañana cariño, Lucius ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto._

_-Draco, si puedes darte cuenta tu madre esta delicada de salud, necesita tranquilidad, y no puedo permitirme que lo pierdas todo por tus absurdas ideas liberales, así que el lunes estarán aquí los Greengrass y el viernes se anunciará el compromiso y no tienes otra opción más que obedecer, ahora veté a tu cuarto, que es bastante tarde._

_-Padre, ya no soy un niño y lo sabes, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones._

_-Si, y tu también sabes que mientras no te cases y tengas tus hijos como lo estipula el contrato, quien maneja tu cuenta en Gringotts, soy yo, así que no me tientes Draco._

_Fin de flashback_

-Vaya, entonces mira lo bueno es que sabemos que cuentas con tu madre, y por lo del dinero no te preocupes el negocio que pusiste con luna empieza a dar resultados, eso juntó con tu sueldo de medí mago basta y sobra para que vivas bien.

-Si, pero mi padre no sabe que ya voy a empezar a ejercer,de lo contrario sería capaz de cerrarme las puertas con tal de que acepte ese estúpido matrimonio.

-Deja todo en mis manos el Lunes se arreglará todo, y ahora con tu permiso me tengo que ir a casa, dale mis saludos a Cissy

-Claro, y Theo, cuida a Hermione, espero no haberla lastimado al tirarla junto conmigo, cualquier cosa recuerda que soy medímago y puedes consultarme.

-No te preocupes amigo, así será.

oOOOo

-Enserio Hermione, voy a tener que aprenderme la receta, o traerte a vivir con nosotros esto es delicioso.

-Oh vamos Theo no exageres, es sólo un panqueque con miel y jugo de calabaza.

-Mione, Theo no exagera esto es realmente delicioso.

-Hey miren llego el correo.

-Es de Malfoy -Dijo Theo

Queridos:

Theo, Luna y Hermione:

Seguramente están desayunando unos ricos panqueques, mientras yo estoy de guardia en San Mungo, estoy aprovechando para arreglar mi agenda y ordenar mi nueva oficina, espero que estén bien sobre todo tu Hermione después del golpe de ayer, si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré aquí.

D.M.

-Draco ah cambiado mucho desde la escuela, ¿verdad?

-Yo más bien pienso que ahora es como verdaderamente es el, si tener que fingir.

-¿Fingir, tu crees que fingía ser un idiota y molestaba gente Luna?

-Se que suena raro Hermione, pero yo que lo conozco, puedo decirte que Luna tiene razón, toda su vida le inculcaron las diferencias de sangre,y su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que actuara así, no te olvides que toda su vida estuvo rodeado de los peores mortíferos, que al menor indicio de debilidad lo molerían a Crucios.

-Le mandaré a Draco con nuestro elfo, algunas frutas, y un poco de jugo, si lo conozco bien seguramente volvió a salir sin desayunar.

-Claro Luni, sería buena idea.

Hermione se quedo pensando, algo en su interior se removió, tan sólo de pensar lo sólo indefenso que se debió haber sentido, le daba coraje con los padres de el, por someterlo a tanta presión, por no dejarlo tener una infancia normal, aunque el le había dicho que antes de Hogwarts, era feliz comiendo panqueques, podía ver que al menos había cosas sencillas que si le dieron felicidad.

-Chicos, ¿les importa si le llevo yo la canasta?, quisiera agradécele por lo de ayer, además, necesito irme a casa a arregla todo para ir a trabajar mañana.

-Esta bien, pero mañana tienes que ir a verme temprano para hacer la prueba mágica de embarazo.

-Claro, gracias chicos.

Y diciendo esto empaco mágicamente unos panqueques juntó con jugo de calabaza, manzanas verdes y un tarro de café, tomó su bolso y usando la red flu, ya que no podía desaparecerse si es que estaba embarazada, dijo

-San Mungo.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? espero que si, se que me he tardado algo en actualizar pero es que tengo dos hijos pequeños, que aún no tienen ni edad de ir al lindero y que son la viva imagen de los merodeadores o.O, así que entré que les hecho un ojo que se me borra lo que escribo, cuando estoy inspirada escribo un poco, gracias por todas sus ideas, no pongo nombres porque no los tengo a la mano, pero les agradezco un montón sus reviews**

**Un beso :* y les aseguró que ya trabajo en el siguiente capítulo no se lo pierdan.**


	4. 4 Evitemos un contrato

disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

-Ahh, es la octava persona que atiendo con casos sencillos El día de hoy, deberían dar un curso de capacitación a los media vos de urgencia, y yo perdiendo tiempo con ella, pero mañana tomare cartas en el asunto, espero que Nott tenga razón y yo no necesite estar atado a esa bruja, porque si no mi vida va a ser como vivir atormentado por crucial diariamente.

-Knock, knock

-Adelante, si es otro caso sencillo de resolver espero que tengan lista su...¡Hermione!

-Draco, disculpa,¿ interrumpo algo, tienes mucho trabajo?

-Claro que no, adelante, siempre tengo tiempo para ti -Hermione se sonrojó-, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno yo vengo a darte las gracias por lo de ayer, te traje algunos panqueques, porque luna dijo que seguramente venias sin almorzar, ¿hace calor aquí?, o ¿Es mi imaginación?

-Hermione, te vez muy pálida te encuentras bien.

-No, Te preocupes Draco, estoy ..- Hermione se desvaneció y Draco alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos -Hermione, Hermione reacciona, oh Por Merlin reacciona, transformo la camilla que estaba en la oficina continúa en una cómoda cama, y la recostó en ella, ordeno a sus subordinados que. O lo molestaran, y le acerco a Hermione una Mota con alcohol, y poco a poco ella empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Es eso alcohol?

-Si, así es, ¿cómo te sientes?, me has dado un buen susto

-Me siento bien sólo un poco mareada, creo que se te esta haciendo costumbre salvarme, el alcohol, ¿no es un remedio mugre?

-No te levantes entonces, descansa hasta que se te quite lo mareada, y si lo del alcohol es un remedio muggle, en. I carrera lleve la optativa "Remedios mugres efectivos"

-Dracto Malfoy tomando materias de mugres, no puedo creerlo

-Jajaja, es que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi

-Ah si, como que

-Mmm déjame pensar, ah sí pues que se tocar la guijarra

-Jaja, pero no sabes pronunciarlo es guitarra, algún día me encantaría oirte.

-Y porque no hoy, mientras descansas tocare algo, pero después de tomarme mis panqueques, también me gustaría hacerte una rápido revisión, sólo ya sabes presión, azúcar, eco, todo para asegurarnos que estas bien.

-Est bien, sólo espero que lo que sea que hablemos durante el tiempo que me revises quede entre nosotros

-Así será, recuerda que los medimagos hacemos un juramento.

-De acuerdo, mira lo que pasa es que fui con Luna para realizarme un procedimiento, y se supone que mañana sabré si funciono o no, pero eh sentido algunos malestares.

- Pues mira yo creo que aunque mañana se sabrá si estas embarazada, podríamos acudir a que te revisara algún medimago, de aquí mismo.

-El problema es que podría filtrarse la noticia, y nadie lo sabe aún, ni siquiera Ron, el se fue a una misión, son darme tiempo a explicarle.q

-Hermione, pero como, tu no debiste pasar por esto sola, el debió estar aquí para apoyarte- Draco sintió que la sangré le hervía, ese estúpidos sería padre y no siquiera estaba para apoyar a su mujer, pero aunque le costaba creerlo era raro que ella se hubiera hecho el tratamiento sin contarle, entonces los sollozos e hipidos de Hermione llamaron su atención, el la había hecho llorar con sus comentarios.

-Hermione, yo lo siento, no era mi intención.

-No Draco, esta bien, esto es mucho para mi, necesito desahogarme y por raro que parezca, siento que contigo puedo hacerlo-Draco asintió, y le sobaba la espalda para indicarle que siguiera- Ron y yo no hemos podido tener hijos, al principió eso no me preocupaba, ya llegarían, pero el tiempo fue pasando Harry y Ginny se embarazaron la primera vez e intentamos embarazarnos para que nuestros hijos fueran juntos a Hogwarts, luego llego el hijo de George y Angelina, y la hija de Bill y Fleur, y muchos niños más y nosotros no lo lograbamos.

Finalmente un día mi periodo no apareció, así que yo prepare todo para decírselo a Ron, incluso me hice una,prueba casera y salió positiva, pero el nunca llego, había ido en mision, sólo me mando una lechuza, yo pensé guardarle la sorpresa para cuando regresara, pero ese mismo día en la noche, empezó a sentir cólicos, y bueno simplemente lo perdí, cuando el se enteró, dijo que debí cuidarme más, yo estuve deprimida mientras el cada vez sale más de misión, cree que no me doy cuenta que el es voluntario , entonces decidí empezar a ver un medimago, me comento que era normal perder el primer embarazo, pero que además yo tenía ovario poliquistico, y mando hacer estudios el se negó, le pedí que hiciéramos una fertilización in vitro y me dijo que eso no era natural y también se negó a hacerlo, la semana pasada fui a recoger resultados y el medí mago me dijo que talvez era la última oportunidad de embarazarme, quise hablarlo con el pero el se fue de misión sin despedirse, así que tome la decisión por mi, no iba a perder la oportunidad de ser madre. -Draco sólo asentía, tenía coraje sólo de pensar todo lo que había sufrido Hermione en este momento, el la apoyaría, incluso si su estúpido esposo no lo hacía el la apoyaría en todo.

-¿Por eso estás en reposo en casa de Nott?

-Si, Luna hizo el procedimiento esta fin de semana, nadie más lo sabe, bueno ahora tu también.

-¿Hermione, tienes algún doctor de confianza en el mundo muggle?

-Si, bueno tengo el doctor al que iba antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero no sabe nada de magos.

-Eso no importa, quisiera acompañarte a que te cheque un especialista, sólo para asegurarnos que no tengas nada de que preocuparnos, lo haría aquí mismo, pero esto podría hacerse un escándalo y acabar en el profeta, y es lo que menos necesitas ahora.

-Entiendo, necesito un teléfono para hacer la cita, pero el mío se ha quedad sin pila, tengo que ir a mi apartamento.

-Toma, este es mi teléfono, puedes marcar de aquí si quieres, no debes moverte de más, de hecho podemos salir por mi chimenea hacia algún punto cercano del caldero chorreante, o si no te molesta hacia mi departamento esta en Londres muggle y mi automóvil esta ahí

-Draco, automóvil,celular, guitarra, departamento muggle definitivamente haz cambiado mucho.

-Jajaja, anda marca de una vez, mientras yo me como los panqueques.

OOOOooOO

Llevaban media hora manejando,Draco se había cambiado a ropa mugre, y se veía. Uy bien, su colonia a menta se impregnaba en todo el auto, y eso me calmaba.

Draco podía haber cambiado, pero aún así seguía siendo un Malfoy, no tenía cualquier departamento, tenía un piso completo, con terraza y no tenía cualquier automóvil, tenía un Bugatti Veyron, si esta era su forma de pasar desapercibido había fallado totalmente.

-Hemos llegado, gira a la derecha y estará el estacionamiento.

-Te parece si te dejo en la entrada, y me esperas aquí.

-Claro que si, gracias Draco, por todo.

-No tienes que agradecerme, velo como una muestra de disculparme por todo lo mal que me porté contigo en el pasado.

-Eso esta olvidado.

-Bueno espera aquí, no tardo. -Hermione iba a bajar cuando se dio cuenta, que Draco apagaba el carro y corría a abrirle la puerta, el definitivamente tenía los mejores modales mágicos o muggles, y esto la hizo sentir un pequeño calor en su pecho.

oOOOo

-Estoy nerviosa, Draco y si algo no está bien.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien, además tienes al mejor medimago juntó a ti, y además estoy seguro que el trabajo de Luna es excelente de lo contrario no sería su socio.

-Eres el socio de Luna, cierto lo había olvidado.

-Hermione, Hermione Granger, el Doctor la espera.

-¿Draco, podrías acompañarme?, se que a lo mejor no es como para ti, pero no quiero entrar sola.

-No te preocupes, vamos-Draco se paró y le tendió una mano, y así sin darse cuenta entraron entrelazados.

-Hola Hermione tanto gusto de no verte, después de lo de tus padres, pensé que no volvería a verte, lo siento mucho.

-Gracias John, tu y tu esposa fueron un gran apoyo para mi, ya hace 5 años de eso, pero bueno hoy vengo porque creo que estoy embarazada, y he tenido algunos malestares. -Draco no pudo evitar sentirse mal, Hermione había perdido a sus padres debido a los mortífagos, seguramente ella toda la vida lo odiaría, por ser uno de ellos.

-Correcto, pasen por acá, con lo atractivos que son tu esposo y tu, seguramente será u. Bebe preciso.

-Oh, no Draco es- Draco la interrumpió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Draco Malfoy, un gusto y gracias, si seguramente será un bebe hermoso, si se parece a su madre, y sobre todo muy listo.- Hermione sonrió, y no pudo evitar recordar su sueño en el que tenía un Benito Rubio entre sus brazos, porque Ron no podía acompañarla y hacerla sentir como Draco, no entendía como Draco había cambiado tanto, pero le gustaba, hubiera querido conocerlo antes.

-Bien Hermione, recuestate en la camilla, y levántate la blusa, yo pondré un gel para poder hacerte un eco, y veremos si hay alguien ahí dentro, y podremos talvez escuchar su corazón, así que ahora relajate, y Draco no seas timido, toma su mano,eso la ayudara a relajarse.-Draco obedeció, aprovecharía este mal entendido lo más que pudiera, sin hacerla sentir incómoda.

-Ahora si, miren aquí este es el útero, definitivamente aquí hay algo, y debo decirte que es todo un milagro, parecería magia -Ambos Draco y Hermione, sonrieron- esto que ven aquí es un bebé, que está en formación, pero no tiene ni una semana, así que es suma,ente raro que lo detecten los aparatos, también me preocupa u. Poco este quiste, pero está del otro lado y es pequeño, así que podemos llevarlo, únicamente te daré medicamentos para uno fortalecer el útero y evitar un aborto, ácido folico para que el bebe nazca fuerte y se desarrolle bien, y mucho reposo, entendiste, que papá haga lo más pesado, tu sólo puedes ir a bañar, o al baño y de regreso a la cama, por lo menos por dos semanas.

-Gracias John, así lo haré, pediré vacaciones en el trabajo, y haré todo lo posible por que esté bien mi bebé.

-Nuestro bebé cariño- Draco le sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo, y Hermione le saco la lengua.

-Bien pasen con mi secretaria, aquí está la receta de las medicinas, y ella necesita darte cita en un mes.

oOOOo

- Jajaja no puedo creerlo, estoy feliz Draco tendré un bebé.

-Tienes que cuidarte, enserio tienes vacaciones del ministerio?, si no yo puedo firmarte una incapacidad de trabajo.

-Si las tengo, pero me sería de mucha ayuda la constancia de incapacidad, así cuando mi bebé nazca podré aprovechar las vacaciones junto a él.

-Claro, no te preocupes, oye voy a estacionarme aquí, espérame un momento dame la receta, voy a comprar las medicinas.

-Oh Draco no tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, anda dame la receta.-Draco tomó la receta y se rió un poco

-Jaja, así que Hermione Malfoy, jaja no suena mal

-A tu padre se le caería el pelo si viera esta receta.

-eso sería aún mejor, Lucius calvo, ahora vuelvo.

oOOOO

En el departamento de Draco,

-Bueno aquí están las medicinas, y mandare en este momento la constancia a tu jefe del ministerio, debemos evitar al máximo los traslados por red flu, y por ningún motivo debes desaparecerte, así que me imagino que te llevare a casa de Nott.

-Si no te molesta preferiría que no, ya no quiero darles problemas, pero podría irme a mi casa, y pasar ahí mis dos semanas, Ron no esta, por lo que estaré tranquila, puedo estar leyendo y haciendo lo mínimo.

-No definitivamente no puedes estar sola, aunque podría prestarte a mi Elfo,hey no me mires así, el tiene un sueldo y vacaciones, es un Elfo libre.-Hermione sonrió.

-como decía, te presto a mi Elfo, y yo puedo ir a visitarte y llevarte lo que necesites. Así guardamos el secreto y ambos estamos tranquilos, te parece.

-Me parece bien, bueno por ahora, debo regresar a San Mungo y firmar unos papeles, te parece si te dejo aquí descansando y más tarde vengo para llevarte a tu departamento, tengo toda una biblioteca aquí mismo, estoy seguro que no te aburririas, o puedes dormir si quieres.

-Esta bien Draco, sólo porque estoy muy cansada.

POV Rita Skeetler

No puedo creerlo esto será una gran noticia, tuve que seguirlos hasta el mundo muggle, donde ellos fueron al doctor para ver como va su hijo, además ella se queda en su departamento, y gracias a Merlin que conseguí una copia de esa receta donde viene a nombre de Hermione Malfoy, esto definitivamente me regresara mi lugar en el periódico.

OOOoo

-Pensé que nunca acabaría de firmar esos papeles, ahora a ver a Hermione, pero primero pasare a comprar algo para hacer la cena, espero que no este enojada por la hora.

Draco llego a su apartamento, todo estaba en silencio,así que dejo las cosas en la cocina, y se dirigió a su recámara, para cambiarse, ahí pudo verla estaba dormida en su cama, tan tranquila, con un libro junto a ella.

-Hermione, que no daría yo, por verte así siempre al regresar de mi trabajo. Tomo un cambio de ropa y se dio un baño rápido.

Hermione pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, no podía ser se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, pero estaba casada, además estaba embarazada. Merlin, porque Ron no podía ser como el y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Draco salió cambiado del baño, sin hacer ruido, y pudo notar que Hermione ya no estaba en su cama.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Por aquí?, en la biblioteca.

-Oh en un momento cenaremos, sólo dame unos instantes.

ooOooOo

-Mmm... Huele delicioso, que es.

-Pastel de carne, con puré de papas, y una ensalada.

-pues mis felicitaciones al chef, ambos rieron.

-creo que tendremos que brindar con jugo de calabaza, ya que no te daré vino.

-De acuerdo.

_...1 hora después..._

-Creo que es hora de irme Draco

-Te acompaño, y recuerda que estaré haciéndote visitas para ver que no te falte nada.

-Creo que haz hecho mucho por mi.

-No te fijes, vamos y le tendió una mano, para entrar a la chimenea.

OOOOooo

-Draco que hora son estás de llegar, pensé que estabas durmiendo aquí en la mansión.

-Calla Nott, vengo de mi departamento, no te esperaba tan temprano, y porque insiste en verme aquí.

-Se me olvida, hoy es la junta con Grengrass soy tu abogado, y la cita es aqui, pues en que mundo estas.

-Oh lo olvidé, dijiste que me librarías de esto.

-Y así es, vamos nos esperan en el despacho.

-Bueno señor Nott, Draco, hasta que llegas, estamos aquí para que firmes de una vez esté maldito contrato prenupcial.

-Me permiten leerlo Señor Malfoy, Señor Grengrass

-Adelante, mmmm veamos aja, aquí esto es lo que me imaginaba.

-Hay algún inconveniente Señor Nott

-Me temo que si, mi cliente no puede casarse con la Señorita Grengrass, porque va a ser padre.

-QUE!, Nott pero de que hablas.-Draco casi se atraganta con el argumento de Nott, eso no era cierto.

-Vaya Theodor, parece que mi hijo no está de acuerdo.

-vamos Draco deja de fingir, me di cuenta el día de hoy mientras te esperaba y si todos me siguen podrán confirmarlo.

-Denme un minuto con mi abogado.

-Nott que demonios pasa, tu sígueme Draco y te darás cuenta, por cierto puedes darme la escoba ahora, o más tarde, jajaja

Todos caminaron junto con Theodor, hacia la estancia donde se podía apreciar el árbol genealógico de los Malfoys, era un tapiz mágico, que se actualizaba solo y ahí al lado de Malfoy aparecía su nombre, y abajo de ellos una leve ramita.

-Lucius, esto es una ofensa, mi hija no se casara con tu hijo.

-Pero papi, yo lo ...

-Tu nada Astoria, ve por tus cosas nos vamos ahora mismo.

-Esto debe ser un mal entendido, Draco di algo

-lo siento papà, te dije que no me casaría con ella, y ahora si mal no recuerdo tu sólo me pedías tener un heredero y aquí esta, tu herencia está a salvo, juntó con la de mamá, y si no necesitas nada más, tengo que ir a trabajar, _Accio Saeta_, Nott acompáñame ten es toda tuya.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero seguir con tanto con sus reviejos y que me acompañen hasta el final**

**Besos, me voy a cuidar a mis merodeadores **


	5. 5 Explicaciones y Confusiones

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-Nott, quiero una explicación, ahora mismo.

-Y que quieres que te diga Malfoy todo esto fue una casualidad, cuando llegue por Luna ese día Hermione, iba a hacerse el procedimiento, y decidí cambiar las muestras, mira hermano yo se que estas que te mueres por ellos, desde el primer día que la viste, sólo que no lo aceptaban por los prejuicios que te inculcaron.

-Pero debiste preguntarme, ahora tendré un hijo, sabes lo que va a pensar cuando se entere, además esta casada.

-¿Leíste las noticias, no? todos tienen 6 meses para firmar de nuevo el acta, de lo contrario se anulará, Weasly ni siquiera esta aquí, no sabemos cuanto tardara en regresar.

-Vamos Nott, tu y yo sabemos que no tardará mas de 6 meses.

-No eso lo sabemos, pero lo que si se de buena fuente, es que ese imbécil no está en misión, el muy idiota ha estado engañando a Hermione con Gabrielle Delacour, desde hace más de 1 año.

-Ese miserable hijo de, ah no puedo creerlo.

-Además si le sumas el factor de qué va a tener un hijo, que no es suyo pues seguramente no volverá a firmar esa acta nunca, lo que te dejara el camino libre con ella, y mientras tienes este tiempo para irla conquistando.

-Nott, enserio que te subestiman hermano, tienes una mente maquiavélica.

-Lo sé, tengo una mente maquiavélica y una excelente escoba, gracias, jaja.

oOOoOo

**Miercoles**

-Hermione, ¿estas aquí?

-Bienvenido, Señor Harry Potter, la señora Hermione está en su recámara, permítame un momento- pfff el elfo desapareció y enseguida volvió a aparecer

-Dice que si le hace favor de verla en su recámara, con su permiso.

-Hola Harry

-Hola Mione, me han dicho en el ministerio que haz pedido un permiso porque te sientes mal, ¿esta todo bien?, ¿Tienes un elfo en tu casa?

-Si,Harry, pero necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches, y es un elfo libre que me ha venido a ayudarme unos días.

-De acuerdo.

-Harry supongo que Ginny te ha contado todos mis problemas para embarazarme

-Si, así es

-Bueno, pues esta última cita, me dieron los resultado de los estudios que me habían mandado a hacer, el medimago me dijo que era una de las últimas posibilidades para embarazarme.

-Eso también, me lo comento Ginny

-Pues decidí hacerme el procedimiento Harry, yo quería que Ron fuera el donador, pero se fue sin decirme nada, de hecho no me contesta las llamadas y ni siquiera me manda una lechuza, no soy tonta y lo sabes, se que el se apunta a todas esas misiones, lo eh sabido desde hace mucho tiempo,y bueno yo lo eh apoyado en todo, sólo que no iba a perder una oportunidad así, podría ser la única oportunidad para que yo tuviera un hijo, no podía dejarlos pasar.

-Te entiendo, eres como mi hermana, lo sabes, así que no soy quien para reprocharte nada, al contrario cuenta con mi apoyo, y estoy seguro que Ginny piensa igual, y entonces ¿de quién es hijo?, ¿Cómo te embarazaste?

-Es mío Harry, no se quien es el padre, pero yo le proveeré todo lo necesario, de hecho no creo que Ron y yo renovemos esa acta, se que hay algo más que no quiere decirme, pero yo ya no estoy dispuesta a aguantar.

-Hermione, yo hable con Ron, y le dije que esperaba que no se diera cuenta de las cosas que perdía contigo demasiado tarde, se que le has dado muchas oportunidades, sólo te pido que pienses, que es mejor para tí, para tu hijo, y que tengas claro que cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias Harry, cuando nazca mi hijo o hija quiero que tu seas el padrino.

-Así será, y tu haz estado bien,sigues sin contestarme ¿porque no vas a trabajar?

-Es por precaución, ayer tuve un desmayo y el doctor me dijo que debía guardar reposo, pero todo esta bien.

-Pff. señora Hermione, el joven Malfoy, anuncia que vendrá tarde a cenar, quiere saber si se le ofrece algo más

-Gracias Eraki, dile que no se preocupe, que estoy bien, que Harry ha venido a hacerme compañía un rato y que no hace falta nada.

-Con su permiso Pff.

-¿Con qué Malfoy, eh?

-No es lo que piensas Harry, el ha sido muy amable conmigo, fue quien me atendió el día de ayer. -C_laro que no te contare que me acompaño al ginecólogo, que el doctor piensa que es mi esposo y que yo me imagino teniendo un hijo tan Rubio como el sol con ojos de tormenta,que bueno que nunca fuiste bueno en legremancia._

-Bueno espero que no sea patán contigo, porque se las vera conmigo.

Ooooo

...2 meses después...

-Enserio Hermione no insistas, no te daré de alta, estas trabajando medio turno desde hace 2 semanas, y hasta que tu médico me indiquen que no hay peligro no te dejare trabajae más, además te he dejado trabajar desde casa todo este tiempo, Qq tu trabajo está al día.

-Draco por favor, me voy a volver loca encerrada aquí, Eraki no me deja hace absolutamente nada y creo que en parte es porque tu le disté esa indicación.

-La única opción es que vayamos a la cita con tu médico y el,me diga que estas fuera de peligro, entonces te dejare volver a trabajar, además Eraki te deja hacer el desayuno, así que no creas que me estas llegando con ese chantaje.

-Y porque tienes que ir tu conmigo, acaso no confías en que te diga la verdad de lo que me diga el médico.

-Claro que confió en ti, pero me gustaría ver el bebé ... y sus mediciones, recuerda que soy médico, y estaría más seguro.

_Hermione no podía creer lo que había escuchado, cuando dijo que quería ver al bebé, sintió una ternura hacia él,y se sintió decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta que era sólo por cuestiones médicas, pero que tonta porque el tendría que sentir ganas de ver a su bebé, estaba demasiado sensible Ron no le había marcado ni una vez desde que se había ido a misión, mañana era su cumpleaños y ni siquiera esperaba una lechuza de su parte, ni siquiera sabía si estaba enterado que tenía que volver y firmar el acta de matrimonio, o que ella se había embarazado, y ahora para colmo empezaba a sentir cosas por Draco, bueno eso no podía ser seguramente las hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada, y es que el es tan atractivo,pero el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, con el pelo tan indomable, mi cuerpo tan sin chiste, y ahora menos que empezaba a engordar por el embarazo, definitivamente debía de dejar de pensar en el, pero era tan imposible teniéndolo cerca._

-De acuerdo, haré la cita, ¿te parece para el día de hoy?

-Si, avísame con tiempo para ir al departamento y llegar en carro como la última vez.

_Por Merlin Draco, casi se te sale que quieres ir a ver al bebé, pero es que como no querer ir si es mi hijo,además de que ella es la persona a la que amo, además tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza mañana era su cumpleaños, y tenia un día planeado para ella, lo bueno es que era sábado 19 de Septiembre y con ella todo era sencillo, pero el no estaba tranquilo, no cuando la comadreja podía regresar en cualquier momento, o cuando tenía que esconder sus sentimientos bajo la mirada acusadora de cara rajada, o cuando mi madre me preguntaba cada 2 días acerca de mi relación, y yo no tenía respuesta para ello, lo único que verdaderamente sabía es que la amaba, y amaba mi hijo y lucharía por ellos, sobre quién fuera._

oOOOOo

-Enserio la recepcionista esta babeando por ti desde que entramos, mira disimuladamente,Draco dije disimuladamente,jaja.

-Shh nos va a oír, ven a vamos a fingir que te dieron celos, y que yo quiero contentarte.

-No Draco, ven siéntate.

-Vamos Herms, no tenemos nada que perder y hay que matar el tiempo mientras llega el Doctor de la cirugia.

-Bueno esta bien, pero no exageres, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo

-Cariño te lo juro, yo no le vi nada a esa mujer

-Pero te vi Draco, ella no para de hacerte ojitos, no me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta

-No lo hice cariño, ¿qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que es cierto?

-Quiero que nos cambiemos de sillón, a ese que esta enfrenté, para darle la espalda, y regresando a casa hablaremos de esto.

-Vamos cariño, sabes que te amo, no seas celosa, ven vamos a aquel sillón. -_ Y Draco hizo algo que Hermione no esperaba le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, y ella sintió su aliento a menta, y su olor a colonia tan masculino, sus hormonas la alteraban, y esto no le ayudaba._

-Hermione yo lo siento si te incomode.-_ Claro que no lo siento, muero de ganas de besarte_

-Draco no te preocupes no fue nada.

-Señores Malfoy, el Doctor ha llegado, pueden pasar.

-Jaja, deberíamos corregirla de su error, ¿no crees?

-A mi no me molesta,jaja además sería raro que mi celosa esposa tuviera apellido diferente al mío, anda vamos.

-Hermione, Draco, pasen por aquí,vamos a ver, ¿como te has sentido Hermione?

-Muy bien Doctor, aunque he empezado a tener náuseas en la mañana,y mucho sueño

-bueno eso es normal, pero eso ha sido todo, no ha habido dolores, ni sangrados.

-no Doctor, todo esta bien.

-perfecto, pasen a la camilla y descubre te el vientre, vamos a ver como esta el bebé

-Veamos, si aquí esta el bebé, miren estas son sus manitas, oh y parece que es inquieto porque no deja de mover sus pies, creo que será futbolista.

Hermione sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sola, que Ron debería estar con ella compartiendo esta alegría, pero el no lo quería así, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, y sintió la mano de Draco secarse la, para luego tomarla de la mano, y susurrarle al oido:

-No estas sola, yo estaré siempre para ambos- Hermione sol le sonrió, u asintió.

Draco estaba embobado, su hijo o hija crecía en el vientre de la mujer que siempre había amado, y el estaba ahí para acompañarla aunque ella no supiera, que el era el padre.

-Ahora, quiero que estén listos, porque escucharán algo que Sera tal vez lo mejor que han escuchado hasta ahora. -Entonces el sonido rítmico del latido del corazón del bebé, empezó a escucharse en la habitación.

-Oh por Merlin, es hermoso!, y Hermione empezó a sollozar- yo lo siento creo que son las hormonas

-No te preocupes, es normal, además creo que no eres la única que eta emocionada.-Draco soltó una lágrima de felicidad, iba a ser padre, tenía que conquistar a Hermione, tenía que estar cerca de ellos, los amaba ahora más que Nunca.

-Lo siento, es que es muy emocionante.- Hermione estaba desconcertada por el comportamiento de Draco, pero a la vez se sentía cómoda estando con el, la hacia sentir segura, y disfrutaba con las pláticas de libros, y temas de actualidad, que normalmente no podía hacer con Ron, ya que para el todo era trabajo y Quidditch.

oOOOOoo

-Estas bien Herms todo el camino a casa, haz estado callada._ A casa, que idiota debí decir sólo todo el camino o el camino a tu casa, la consciencia te traiciona Malfoy_

-No me pasa nada, es sólo que estoy emocionada por haber visto a mi bebé.Draco quiero agradecerte por acompañarme, haz sido un gran amigo para mi estos días.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes estos días me he dado cuenta que me agrada estar contigo,

-Quien lo diría la sabelotodo Granger amiga del Hurón Botador Malfoy.- Ambos rieron.

-Herms, mañana quiero invitarte a desayunar fuera, ¿te parece sí paso por ti temprano?

-Esta bien, y ¿hoy te quedarás a cenar?

-No puedo pequeña, pero mañana temprano estaré aquí, no notarás que me he ido.-depósito un beso en su coronilla, y salió por la red Flu.

OOOooOoo

Hermione se levantó esa mañana con el repiqueteo de la ventana, las lechuzas le traían los regalos de sus amigos, les dio una golosina y las dejo entrar.

Ginny y Harry le regalaron libros, la conocían tan bien, Nombres mágicos para bebé, y Como pasar un mágico embarazo.

George y Angelina le mandaron una caja de ranas de chocolate

Luna y Nott, un hermoso vestido amarillo para la suerte, y un Grindolou para que cuide al bebé. que será el Grindilou, tendré que preguntarle a Nott, cuando lo vea.

La Señora Weasly le mando una carta, diciendole que esperaba verla pronto, junto con un par de zapatitos tejidos para bebé.

-Oh por Merlin, Ginny Boquifloja, ya le dijo a su madre, y ella no quería romperle el corazón, diciéndole que no renovaría su matrimonio con Ron, el ni siquiera una carta le había mandado, eso le deprimió un poco, pero tuvo que componerse, ya que su bebé podía sentirlo todo, y ella no lo afectaría, así que junto toda su energía y se metió a dar un baño, para esperar a Draco.


	6. 6 Un festejo de cumpleaños agitado

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Hermione salió de bañarse y se puso el vestido amarillo que le acababan de regalar, se sentía rara usando amarillo, a Ron no le gustaba y dejo de usarlo desde hace un vestido amarillo, con falta en corte A, y un moño que hacia resaltar su pequeña barriga, se colocó un poco de maquillaje, se sentía triste no podía creer que Ron no le hubiera mandado ni siquiera una carta para su cumpleaños, no es que esperara algo ya que tenía 3 meses que se había marchado, pero esto definitivamente era la gota que derramaba el vaso, una cosa era esperar a que el viniera y volviera a firmar su acta de matrimonio pero con esto le demostraba el poco interés que tenía por ella, así que tomó una decisión, se quitó el anillo de casada y de compromiso, y los guardo, esto era el fin, ella no necesitaba un hombre para ser feliz, y menos uno que no se interesaba en ella.

-Bueno, más vale que me apresure bebé, iremos a desayunar con Draco, no tardará en llegar.

POV Draco

-Habría estado de guardia anoche después de salir de casa de Hermione, salí a las 5:30 de la mañana así que llegue a casa directo a dormir y le indiqué a los elfos que me despertaran a las 9:30 así lo hicieron, tome una poción para reponerme de la desvelada, y me di un baño, menos mal que ya tenía el regalo de Hermione, tendría que arreglarme rápido para llegar por ella y llevarla a desayunar.

A las 10:00 en punto estaba tocando a su puerta, bendita magia, di no existieran las apariciones y la red flu, seguramente no hubiera dormido ni un Poco.

-Ya voy- alcance a oír su voz, junto con sus pasos que venían directo a la puerta.

-Draco, pasa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, te vez hermosa

-Gracias, pero pasa, ¿te ofrezco algo?- Hermione se sonrojó, se veía tan linda tan inocente.

-No estoy bien, gracias. Antes de salir a desayunar me encantaría darte mi regalo, ten espero te guste- Le entregue una pequeña cajita verde con un lazo rojo.

-Draco, no te hubieras molestado, con el desayuno era más que suficiente

-Para mi no es molestia, vamos ábrelo, creo que podrías estrenarlo hoy.

Hermione abrió con mucho cuidado el paquete, como si de lo más delicado se tratase, adentro encontró una pequeña caja de terciopelo, y en ella encontró un collar largo con un pequeño colgante con forma de libro que tenía grabado: El amor es la magia más poderosa y adornando el libro en una esquina se encontraba un Esmeralda en forma de corazón, a juego había un par de aretes de esmeraldas en forma de corazón en la misma caja.

-Oh Draco, es hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo esto debió costar mucho.

-VMos Hermione, yo quiero hacerlo, tómalo como una muestra de mi arrepentimiento por todos estos años de maltrato, aunque se que no puedo comprar tu perdón, me gustaría demostrarte de esta forma lo arrepentido que estoy.

-Esta bien, ayúdame a ponérmelos, y los acepto con la condición, que yo escogeré el lugar a donde iremos a desayunar y yo pagare, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tu puedes escoger a donde ir Mione, pero en mi código de caballero me queda terminantemente prohibido dejar que una dama pague la cuenta, no querrás que me quiten el título de caballero, ¿verdad?

-Mmm, esta bien, pero entonces si no tienes otros planes, te parece que te invite a cenar aquí en mi casa, yo cocinare para ti.

-¿Incluido el postre?

-Si señor

-Esta bien, me convenciste, vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Draco y Hermione salieron al Londres mugre, era mucho más tranquilo, ya que en el mundo mágico, no iban a verlos con buenos ojo después de todo ella era u a heroína de guerra y el un exmortifago, al pasar por la estación King Cross, Hermione le indico a donde se dirigian

-Java Tree café, pRece u. Lugar agradable.

-Si, tienen una pizza y pasta excelente, cuando iba a tomar el tren a Hogwarts solía venir con mis padres y comer aquí, incluso cuando estaba en la madriguera, nos veiamos aquí antes de partir.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Si, mucho,más ahora que se que estaré sola con mi hijo. Ronald ni siquiera me ha mandaso felicitar, en estos 3 meses no ha tenido contacto alguno conmigo, sólo me manda saludos con Harry, o Seamus, que están como autores, así que he decidido seguir mi vida, no renovare el contrato de matrimonio, y se que esto el resto de los Weasly no lo tomarán bien, así que estaré sola, pero a mi hijo o hoja no le faltará nada.

-Hermione, tu eres una mujer muy valiente, y se que hay muchas personas que te queremos, no tienes porque pasar sola por esto, de hecho, no estás sola, yo estaré contigo.-_Draco quería gritarle que la amaba que no estaba sola, que su hijo estaba en su vientre, pero no quería espantarla, tenía que hacer que las cosas poco a poco funcionaran._

-Gracias Draco, no se que haría din ti, lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Disculpen, puedo tomar su orden

-La camarera no dejaba de insinuarsele a Draco, y el con los ojos le pidió acudía a Hermione, esta le guiñó un ojo.

-Cariño, tu hijo y yo tenemos antojo de fettuccini Alfredo, y una buena ensalada para acompañarlo.

-Cariño lo que tu pidas, sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más, puedes traernos eso a los 2 además quiero una botella de tu mejor vino, y una limonada para i bella esposa, que no debe tomar, porque esta embarazada.

-Claro que sí, enseguida regreso- La camarera se había dado por vencida. Un tipo tan enamorado de su esposa sería perdida de tiempo y seguramente si la esposa lo notaba la propina sería mala.

-Jajaja, viste su cara

-Oh Mione, eres genial, la espantaste en 3 segundos, pero es que no hay quién compita contigo.

-Jajaja, pobre chica.

...Mientras tanto en una mesa no muy lejos de ahí.

-Ve señor editor, no son fotos inventadas, los hemos seguido, usted ve como la trata, y como se ven, y ella lo ha besado, ellos tienen una relación a escondidas, he investigado y ella esta embarazada de 3 meses, pero su esposo lleva todo ese tiempo fuera de la ciudad, ahora ya sabemos quien es el verdadero padre.

-Esta bien Rita, con las fotos de hoy y los reportajes anteriores que me has enseñado, mandaré autorizar que publiquen tu reportaje, además te acreditare con corazón de bruja para que lo tomen en cuenta.

-Gracias Señor, le dije que. O lo defraudaría.

.. mientras tanto en otro país

-Ya se lo dije Señor Weasly, para este puesto buscamos magos estables, cabezas de familia, y aunque usted esta casado no tiene hijos y eso es lo que le falta para poder obtener el puesto.

-Si mi esposa estuniera embarazada, ¿reconsideraría darme la plaza?

-Claro que sí Señor Weasly

-Gracias, debo regresar a Londres porque mi mision acaba este mes, pero le llamaré pronto para obtener el puesto, de acuerdo

-Claro que sí Señor Weasly, así será

-Ahora si me permite, tengo que enviar una lechuza

-Claro que si, con su permiso

_Querido Señor Malfoy:_

_Hice lo que me pediste, el joven Weasly va ahora mismo para Londres, _

_en busca de su esposa, en cuanto sepa que esta embarazada,_

_no durará en aceptarlo con tal de tener la plaza, y es que lo que le _

_hemos ofrecido no es nada despreciable._

_saludos cordiales_

_Magnum Finn_

oOOo

-Hermione, de verdad este lugar es una joya, la comida es deliciosa

-Si, lo único es que estoy súper cansada, aunque no quisiera ir a casa, me he encerrado por muchos días.

-Yo tengo boletos para el teatro muggle, de para ir a ver "los miserables", quisiera que me acompañarás, y aún falta 2 horas para ir te parece si vamos a mi apartamento y Tomás la siesta.

-Sería genial, así descabezas tu también, traes unas ojeras terribles.

-¿Enserio, se notan mucho, me veo mal?

-Jajaja, no Draco, es sólo que se de tu guardia, te ves ien, guapo igual que siempre, sólo jugaba con tus Ego, jaja.

-Mmm, eso te costara caro Granger, te costara responder a mis cosquillas- Y empezaron a corretearse ingenuos de que alguien los seguía.

-Hijo, hijo sigue divirtiéndose con esa Sangresucia, nadie se burla de Lucius Malfoy te alejare de ella para que cumplas mi palabra y te cases con Astoria.

oOOOo

Draco le cedió su cama a Hermione, y estaba apunto de irse al sillón, cuando ella como buena bruja agrando la cama lo suficiente para los dos.

-No seas tonto, cabemos los dos aquí somos adultos, y yo quiero el lado derecho

-Esta bien, yo pondré la alarma, para no perder os la función,-y así se quedaron dormidos

Draco, había organizado una fiesta sorpresa con los amigos de ambos, por eso estaba dejándola dormir, y manteniéndola alejada de su departamento, así el reto podía organizar todo, saliendo de la obra de teatro tenían una hora para caminar y después directo a su casa.

-Hermione, que profundo duermes, que hermosa te vez, si tan sólo no fuera tan cobarde y pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti,lo que eh sentido desde que te conozco, pero que tuve que callar, y fingir que te despreciaba,cuando trabajamos con armo tendría en pociones! lo confirme, pergamino y vainilla! sólo tu hueles así, que tonto fui, seguramente nunca me perdonarás.- y con eso Draco se volteo y se quedo dormido, sin saber que Hermione lo había escuchado todo, y una llama se encendió en su corazón.

Oh por Merlin, no puedo creer lo que dijo Draco, el esta enamorado de mi, y la verdad es que no me molesta que sea así, pero no puedo obligarlo a hacerse responsable de un hijo que no es de el,ahora lo entiendo, pergamino, césped recién cortado y menta, no pasta de dientes como antes pensé,también siento algo por ti, pero no puedo pensar en tener un relación, si antes no término con Ronald.

...Horas después, al salir del teatro...

-Una obra magnífica, pero eh de decirte que me sorprende que tuvieras entradas para una obra muggle.

-Es una obra clásica, además las obras de teatro muggles, son mejores que las mágicas.

-En eso tienes razón

- Creo que tendré que ir a dejarte a tu casa, pero caminemos un poco hacia mi departamento es una noche fantástica.

-Claro, vamos, Hermione tirito un poco.

-Oh lo siento, ten toma mi chaqueta.

-Gracias, Draco.

Empezaron a caminar, en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, pero no era un silencio incómodo, estaban agusto juntos y eso se podía sentir, hasta que Draco pudo notar que los seguían, entonces le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le avisó lo que pasaba.

-Hermione, nos están siguiendo, voy a tratar tomar la varita que está en mi abrigo, y hay que tratar de caminar más rápido.

-Draco, no hagas nada tonto, sólo vamos a apresurarnos, aquí está muy obscuro aquí, y estamos a unas cuadras del caldero chorreante.

Empezaron a caminar más rápido, y a una cuadra de llegar al caldero le salieron dos personas de frente, y dos personas mas los alcanzaron por detrás, eran altos, y estaban armados, Hermione empezó a temer lo peor, sabía que eran ladrones, y temía por sus vidas, por su hijo.

-Pero vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, un junior y su novia.

-Creo que no nos irá tan mal, Rojo, mira nada más la ropa que traen las joyas, y para rematar, nos podemos divertir un rato con esta lindura, mira que piernas.

-Les daré lo que quieran, pero a ella deje la ir.

-Jajaja, y quien te dijo que íbamos a negociar, ustedes están en desventaja, nosotros tomaremos lo que queramos, y ustedes tendrán que cooperar- y lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido, el ladrón jalo del brazo a Hermione para pegarla a el, Draco intentó sacar la varita, y el segundo ladrón le dio una puñalada en el hombro, finalmente, los otros dos al ver a Draco herido, no quisieron inmiscuirse y huyeron, Hermione alcanzo la varita de Draco, aprovechando que su atacante se distrajo y les lanzó un confundus, tomo a Draco, y lo ayudo a levantarse, llegaron al caldero chorreaste y usando la red flu, se aparecieron en San Mungo.

-Aguanta Draco, todo estará bien

-Señorita, necesito un Doctor

-Sanador Malfoy, pero que le ha pasado

-Señorita Bones, por favor dígale a Blaise Zabini que agarré su botiquín y que lo veo urgente en mi oficina.

-Hermione, no me dejes, por favor.-Dijo tomándole la mano

Entraron al consultorio, y Draco se dejo caer en el sofá, le pidió a Hermione, que fuera aplicandole el hechizo para cerrare las heridas.

-_EPISKEY!,_ Draco, todo estará bien.

-Lo sé, tu eres la mejor bruja de la generación, no tengo porque dudarlo.

-Draco, ¿me mandaste llamar?, oh por Salazar que ha pasado Granger

-Quisieron asaltarnos, lo hirieron con un cuchillo, ayudarlo, por favor.

-Claro, un poco de escénica de Dictamo, además de lo que ya estas haciendo, y estará como nuevo.

-Ahora si, Dragón, terminamos, debes descansar,

-Gracias Blaise, te debo una.

-lo que digas,ahora me voy Pansy me espera a cenar, Granger un placer verte con permiso.

-Hermione, tu estas bien, fue una impresión muy fuerte.

-Si, gracias, me asuste mucho, pero creo que todo esta bajo control.

-Segura, podríamos pedir,e a Blaise que te revise

-No, ya lo hemos atrasado para su cena con Pansy, además yo me siento bien.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a tu departamento, tienes que descansar.

-Draco, gracias- Entonces lo que hizo Hermione, Draco lo había soñado muchas veces, pero nunca pensó en experimentarlo de verdad, Hermione poco a poco se acercó a Draco y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Anoche te escuche Draco, y quiero que sepas que yo también siento algo por ti, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada, he decidido que no voy a renovar mis votos con Ronald, pero también se que no puedo forzarte a cargar con un hijo que no es tuyo, y además tus padres, y tu entorno social, nunca lo permitirían, pero sólo quería decirte que yo también siento lo mismo que tu, y que espero que nada cambie.

Draco no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tenía que confesarle la verdad, y podrían estar juntos, pero ¿como?.

-Hermione, gracias a ti, esto lo tenemos que hablar con más calma, tu hijo no será una carga, ni nos separa, muy al contrario el o ella nos unirá, en 3 meses serás totalmente libre, y podemos hacer nuestra vida juntos.

-Pero Draco, yo posiblemente no pueda tener más hijos, y tu necesitas un heredero.

-No te preocupes por eso, ven vamos a tu casa que necesitas descansar, le dio un besos que empezó por ser muy dulce pero se fue intensificando, y la jalo,hacia la chimenea para aparecerse en casa de Hermione.

-Draco, porque está todo tan obscuro, algo no está bien.

-¡Sorpresa!

En la sala estaban Ginny, Harry, Luna, Theo, Neville y Hanna.

-Ohh gracias chicos

-Todo fue idea de Draco, dijo Ginny, Oh por Merlin, pero si esta cubierto de sangre, que les paso?

Hermione, les contó lo que había pasado, y les confirmo que estaban bien, todos cenaron, comieron pastel y platicaron, y después de un largo tiempo, empezaron a despedirse.

-Ginny, no podemos irnos, si el sigue aquí.

-Harry, ya son adultos, no te metas, además el estúpido de mi hermano tiene la culpa por abandonarla, mira que ni mandarle una nota

-Mmm, supongo que tienes razón, vamonos

-Herms, espero que te gustara tu regalo, y tus sorpresas, nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos que pasar por los chicos.

-Gracias Harry, Ginny, salude me mucho a Molly y a Arthur.

-Bueno Hermione, yo también me voy

-Draco, no seas tonto estás muy cansado y ademas recién te hirieron, te puedes quedar en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Pero no traje pijama, y créeme que no me pondré una de Weasly

-jaja, puedes pedirle a Eraki, que te traiga una de tu casa.

-Vaya, vaya Mione, poner a trabajar a un elfo tan tarde, no te reconozco, pero esta bien, Eraki!

-Diga amo Malfoy

-Puedes traerme una pijama, juntó con mi bolso de gimnasio, con una muda para mañana, y mis productos de higiene.

-Claro que sí amo

Crack

-voy a preparar tu cuarto

crack, aquí esta lo que me pidió amo, y sería un placer dejar todo listo para mañana.

-No Eraki, vete a descansar, mañana yo lo limpio.

-Seguro amo.

-Claro sí necesito algo te llamo.

-Draco, ven ya esta todo listo.

-Este es tu cuarto, el mío está al finalizar el pasillo, el baño es común, así que toca antes de entrar, que descanses

-Espera Mione, no se te olvida algo

-¿Qué se me olvida?, creo que nada

-Mi beso de buenas noches, y sin más Draco la beso

* * *

**me tarde pero espero que valiera la pena la tardanza, el próximo capítulo Ron llegara a su departamento, como piensan que reaccionara al ver a Draco en el**

**Saludos y espero sus reviews**


	7. 7 Quiero estar sola

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Robinho, pero la historia es producto de mi imaginación, espero y la disfruten

* * *

Cada quien en una cama, pero pensando uno en el otro, Hermione pensaba que no podía quedarse con el, porque le negaría la oportunidad de tener un hijo propio, ella veía sus reacciones cuando le hacían los ultrasonidos, Ella amaba a Draco, por lo mismo tenía que dejarlo libre aunque eso doliera, pero tenía que hacerlo poco a poco para no causarle dolor, definitivamente no debí de besarlo, eso era contrario a sus que Draco, pensaba que tenía que confesarle todo a la castaña, porque de lo contrario, si al dar a luz, tenía un niño Rubio de ojos grises, penaría que todo fue premeditado, y con eso ambos se fueron a dormir, soñando con tener una familia y un bello niño Rubio de ojos grises.

... A la mañana siguiente...

Hermione, se levantó con malestar matutino como de costumbre muy temprano, así que decidió hacer de desayunar para ambos, unos panqueques, un jugo recién exprimido de calabaza, café (descafeinado para ella obviamente), algo de fruta, escucho el ruido de la lechuza en su ventana, tomó el dinero de su monedero y el periódico lo dejo sin leer sobre la mesa, puso dos lugares, ya que había escuchado ruido en el cuarto de visitas, seguramente Draco no tardaría en entrar en la cocina, abrió la nevera cuando escucho unos pasos atrás suyos.

-Vaya dormilón, sabía que a ti el olor de los panqueques te iba a levantar.

-TÚ, eres una cínica, com pudiste hacerme esto eres una zorra, una cualquiera, una... -Hermione lo cayo de una bofetada.

-Ronald aquí el único cínico eres tú, te vas por poco más de 3 meses, sin despedirte, no me envías ni una carta, ni siquiera un mensaje de celular, y no me salgas con que no sabes usarlo, se muy bien que a Harry y Seamus, si les llegaron mensajes tuyos, y esperas que yo tenga mi vida detenida, pues no, además yo no te he faltado en ningún momento, para que me llames así.

-Jaja, no me hagas reír, no me has faltado, y entonces vas a negarme que estas embarazada, vas a negarme que te paseas con otro como si fueras una cualquiera, y ese otro, oh por Salazar, porque con el- No suponen que momento Ron la había tomado por las muñecas y la estaba zarandeando, Hermione empezó a sentir dolor, escucho las llamas de la chimenea que se activaron y Harry y Ginny salieron de la misma, llegando a la cocina, juntó con Draco que había escuchado toda la discusión.

-Sueltame Ron, me haces daño.

-Suéltala Ron, ya te dije que no es lo que parece, como puedes creerle a Rita Skeetler.

-suéltala Comadreja, ella no ha hecho nada malo, no tienes que reprocharle nada.

-TÚ, ¿que haces aquí, en mi casa?Harry ahora dime que es mentira, jaja esta es una cualquiera, y el un idiota mortifago que se aprovecha de ella, para recuperar su buen nombre.

-No vuelvas a insultarla, aquí el único al que tendrían que reprocharle es a ti, maldita comadreja, Hermione es incapaz de faltarte- Y Acto seguido Ron se le fue a Golpes a Draco, que aún seguía convaleciente por el asalto de la noche anterior.

-Harry, sepáralos, Lo va a lastimar.

-expeliarmus! protego!

-Ya veo que todos están de parte tuya, pero eso si te digo, yo no voy a ser tu burla, olvídate de renovar el voto matrimonial, quiero que salgas de mi departamento ahora mismo, tienes 1 hora para estar fuera de aquí.

-Bien, si así lo quieres así, será, no necesito nada tuyo, y si no me conoces ni para saber que yo no te he faltado, no te quiero ni como amigo?

-Tienes 1 hora, después de eso vendré con mi abogado, para firmar los papeles del divorcio y todo estará disuelto, yo necesito una esposa estable, guapa, que me caliente en la cama, o una frígida comelibros como tú.

Plaf, entonces fue Harry quien lo golpeo

-Weasly eres mi cuñado, pero que sea la última vez que hablas así de Hermione, ella es como mi hermana y lo sabes y no voy a permitir que le hables así, ¿entendido?

-Como digas Potter, vuelvo en 1 hora, y si tus cosas siguen aquí las tirare a la basura.- Y diciendo eso se fue.

-Hermione, estas bien, ya no llores tu sabes que nada de lo que dijo es cierto.

-Es que yo pensé que podríamos terminar civilizadamente, no se porque se puso así.

-Pues por el periódico, ¿no lo leíste?

-No, anoche Draco se quedo a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes porque estaba débil por lo del ataque, y yo esta mañana me levanté con náuseas temprano, así que estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando llego Ron hecho una fiera, reclamando e cosas pero nunca me dijo que lo había visto en el profeta.

-Ten léelo por ti misma.

Hermione y Ron en peligro por infidelidad.

Si, como lo oyen, El joven matrimonio Weasly Granger, está por acabar, de buena fuente nos hemos enterado que Hermione Granger tiene una relación nada más y nada menos que el soltero más codiciado Draco Malfoy, y bueno como culparla si el es el galán más atractivo, además de ser un exitoso Doctor y heredero de la fortuna Malfoy-Black, los hemos estado siguiendo estas semanas y nos hemos dado cuenta, que esta feliz pareja van a ser padres, tiene aproximadamente 3 meses de embarazo y Draco le cumple todos sus caprichos, aquí podrán ver varias fotos. Al parecer no se les ha visto mucho juntos porque salen en Londres muggle, para evitar ser descubiertos, esta joven bruja, tiene debilidad por los magos famosos, en su lista están Harry Potter, Víctor Krum, Ronald Weasly y ahora Draco Maldoy, así que señoras si alguien no ha firmado nuevamente su acta de matrimonio, cuidado, no se les vaya a adelantar y los deje sin marido. Su amiga Rita Skeetler

-Ahh, esa maldita bruja, me las va a pagar, de donde sacó estas fotos, están sacadas de contexto.

-Cálmate Hermione, pediremos que se retracte y explicaremos todo

-Que me calme Harry, que me calme!, no puedo esa bruja , Ahhhhh!

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione estas bien?

-No Draco, hay, me duele el estómago.- Hermione se desvaneció

-Son demasiadas impresiones.

-Eraki, tráeme un cambio de ropa de trabajo, empaca todas las pertenencias de la señora, y llévalas a mi departamento juntó con mis cosas.

-Si amo Draco

-Harry, por favor llévala a San Mungo, y esperen por mi, pide que Blaise se reúna contigo.

-Ginny, por favor, espera aquí al idiota de tu hermano y dile que Hermione no puede recibirlo hoy, pero que mi abogado se contactará con el, yo le avisare a Nott y el le ayudara a Hermione.

Casi inmediatamente que Harry desapareció por la chimenea, Eraki llego con el cambio de Draco, que gracias a Merlin, se había bañado temprano, se cambió con la varita lo más rápido que pudo y salió a San Mungo.

..En San Mungo...

-Potter, me mandaste llamar

-Si, es Hermione, se puso mal, Draco viene para acá.

-Pediré una sala privada, esto no tarda en llenarse de reporteros

..en la sala..

Zabini, puso un líquido en la panza de Hermione, y con su varita en el aire, se dibujaron las figuras de un bebé, y se escuchaba el ritmo cardíaco.

-Pues por lo que veo, todo esta bien con el bebé, tal vez, fue sólo el estres, necesita descansar

-Zabinni, Potter, estuve como loco buscándolos por todo el hospital, nadie sabía de ustedes.

-Dragon, yo no informé, si no esto estaría lleno de reporteros en menos de lo que dices Polvos de Mandragora!

-Tienes razón, y ¿como esta ella?, ¿como esta el bebé?

-Todo bien, el bebé puedes verlo y oír,o tu mismo- A Draco se le puso una cara de alivio y de ternura, no podía disimularlo y Harry no le paso desapercibido.

-Oh Gracias Merlin, que está bien, y fuerte, campeón, sigue ahí luchando, tienes que ser fuerte por tu mami.

-En cuanto a Granger, quisiera que se quedara en observación un par de días, necesita mucho descansó el estrés le provoco un leve desprendimiento de placenta, y si sigue así, puede perder al bebé.

-Le explicare en cuanto despierte.

-No tardara en despertar, yo mientras me iré a seguir con mis rondas, cualquier cosa búscame, por cierto felicidades.

-Gracias, supongo después hablamos.

-Potter- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Zabinni

-Malfoy, ahora si vas a explicarme que esta pasando, esas fotos en el profeta por más que salieran de contexto, pues ustedes dos salen, y nunca fueron grandes amigos, además las recetas del Doctor de Hermione, salen a nombre de Hermione Malfoy

-Mira todo eso es circunstancial, lo que si puedo decirte es que yo la amo, lo he hecho siempre sólo que no podía estrenar lo por las creencias de mi padre.

-¿Y ahora?

-Los defenderé, de todo y de todos

-¿El bebé, es tuyo?

-Si, pero no de la forma que todos piensan, yo le di una muestra a Luna para un estudio, y por error la inseminaron con el, ella no lo sabe, me di cuenta porque apareció su nombre en mi árbol familiar, y me di cuenta, después de que habíamos pasado el primer mes juntos, ahora no se cómo decírselo, temo que piense que yo lo planie así, y que no confié más en mi.

-voy a ayudarte, sólo porque quiero verla feliz y no la veía tan Feliz como ayer, desde hace mucho, se que tu la complementas y solo te digo que si la lástimas la pasaras muy mal.

-Pero como lo haremos sin alterarla, eso le hace mal.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero por lo pronto hay que mantenerla tranquila, esta despertando.

-Draco, Harry, ¿Dónde estoy, que paso?

-Hermione, cálmate, estas en San Mungo, tuviste una crisis por estrés y necesitas relajarte.

-Oh por Merlin, yo sólo puedo recordar que hacia el desayuno, y que después llego Ronald, y estaba molesto, Oh por Merlin,me pidió que dejara el departamento, tengo que irme

-No te preocupes, Eraki llevo tus cosas a mi casa, y piedes quedarte ahí el tiempo necesario es muy amplio, y además ya hemos compartido antes, recuerda como cuando éramos premios anuales.

-Jaja no por favor, volver a compartir baño contigo, es imposible, gracias Draco, creo que será sólo mientras encuentro un lugar propio.

-No te preocupes, por eso ahora, y ya que estas despierta, iré a hacer mi guardia, Potter cuidala.

-Claro Malfoy, ve sin cuidado.

-¿Qué fue eso Harry, desde cuando son tan civilizados?

-No es nada, jaja solo maduramos.

...mientras en la Mansión Malfoy...

Lucius, sonreía de lado, mientras volvía a leer la carta que recibió hace un momento por lechuza.

_Querido Señor Malfoy:_

_Como lo sospechamos, la Señorita Granger no sabe que esta embarazada del Señor Malfoy, además las noticias recientes orillaron a su esposo el Señor Weasly a pedirle el divorcio, actualmente esta internada en San Mungo y posteriormente estará viviendo en el departamento del joven Malfoy._

_saludos cordiales_

_Magnum Finn_

-Draco, Draco, las mentiras no son buenas, jajaja pero en este caso me dan una gran ventaja.

_...una semana después..._

-Draco, ya te dije no tienes que quedarte aquí estaré bien, ve a hacer tus rondas

-Mmm... Esta bien pero. O tardo, y cualquier cosa marcame al celular, y estaré aquí

-Claro no te preocupes, yo estaré ocupada revisando estos papeles, espero que más tarde pueda hablar con el doctor, ya quiero regresar a trabajar.

-Mira deja pasar una semana mas-Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Una semana más, Draco pero si ya estamos llegando a la semana 20, si sigo esperando mi hijo estará aquí.

-No te preocupes, una sola semana lo juro y volveremos con el doctor, y sin más le dio un beso en los labios y salió al trabajo, prometiendo llegar temprano para comer juntos. _(si así es, Hermione y Draco habían aceptado que sentían algo el uno por el otro, Hermione no quería apresurar las cosas poniéndoles nombre, así que estaban tomando todo con calma)_

-Ama Hermione, Eraki necesita ir a comprar las cosas para la comida, necesita algo de Eraki

-No Eraki, yo me sentare a tOmar el desayuno y leer un libro, puedes estar tranquila, no iré a ningún lado.

-Ama Hermione, con su permiso, -y con un poff desapareció.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Hermione escucho el timbre de la puerta y abrió

-Señor Malfoy, buenos días, su hijo no se encuentra

-Señorita Granger, no sabía que usted hacía de Elfo Domestico en casa de mi hijo.

-Y yo no sabía que usted era siempre tan educado.

-Esto no es lo que me trae por aquí, necesito hablar con usted, de algo importante, acerca de mi nieto.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, usted esta equivocado, yo no estoy embarazada de su hijo.

-Entonces no entiendo, mi hijo asegura que usted esta embarazada de el desde que usted empezó el embarazo, si mal no recuerdo fue hace 20 semanas mas o menos, el entro a mi oficina y rompió su compromiso con la Señorita Astoria Grengrass, además como prueba tengo el árbol genealógico de los Black, véalo por usted misma. y si usted es la bruja más inteligente de la generación, puedo confiar en que usted sepa que mi hijo está con usted solo por compromiso, y que la han engañado a usted para que tenga un hijo suyo y evadir sus compromisos, de otra forma porque se lo ha ocultado, y lo siento pero tengo que irme, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lucius se marchó, mientras dejaba a una Hermione muda, viendo un árbol genealógico y con lágrimas corriendo bajo sus mejillas.

-Me ha engañado, me utilizo.

-Pero no más, haré mis maletas, y me iré de aquí.

...Esa misma noche...

-Hermione, cariño, ya llegue

Draco escuchaba inusualmente callado el departamento, fue a la cocina, y en la barra de la misma encontró una nota:

_Draco: _

_Me fui del departamento, porque quiero estar sola, no me busques_

_Hermione_

-No puede ser- Y Draco se dejo caer, la había perdido, y su mundo se le veía encima.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado su capitulo, espero o, espero sus reviews, y espero que tengan un poco de paciencia, he tenido mucho trabajo con mis merodeadores, por eso no he podido,actualizar,peor he escrito los dos capítulos anteriores largos, para compensarles.**

**Besos a todos**


End file.
